Amumu vs Mimikyu
The fight to see who's the strongest and the loneliest starts on Jacky the Jack's second Death Battle featuring the League's finest mummy, Amumu, and the wanna be Pikachu from Pokémon, Mimikyu. Interlude Wiz: Loneliness, one of the worst thing to feel. The feeling of being completely alone can drive others to depression, bitterness or jealousy. Boomstick: Er, you alright there, Wiz? You need a therapist or something? You just got really depressing. Wiz: What? No, I'm fine. Boomstick, this is a Segway. Boomstick: No, it's the intro. Are you sure you're okay, Wiz? Wiz: And no one knows loneliness quite like these two! Amumu, the Sad Mummy Boomstick: Uh...and Mimikyu, the Pikachu impersonator. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Boomstick: Seriously you're seeing a therapist after this. ' Amumu Cue The Curse of the Sad Mummy (Instrumental) Wiz: No one in the world of League of Legends truly knows who Amumu is. The ancient mummy has lived so long that he's practically become a legend instead of a physical figure. All people know is that he is the cursed soul of a long dead prince of the kingdom called Shurima, cursed to walk the earth with no rest. '''Boomstick: Of course, that's not going to stop us from talking about the sad little guy! The thing that stands out the most with all of these stories about how the little guy came to be was that he has a curse that's affecting him, causing everyone he touches to die. ' Wiz: Not only that, but it also seems that he was the last one in his family to die. He was crowned king shortly after his brother died, but it wasn't a very happy ascension to the throne. According to legends, which explain his origins, he had a servant who would talk to him through the door to his room. You see, the boy had contracted a horrible disease, one that rotted away his skin, and it was highly contagious, so he had to be put under quarantine. 'Boomstick: But when he heard that his brother bit the dust, he said that it sucked to deal with that information on his own. That seemed to pluck at the girl's heartstrings, and she couldn't take it anymore. ' Wiz: She opened the door to comfort Amumu, and in his need for affection the newly crowned king had hugged her, dooming her to the same fate as he had. The servant's mother then put a curse on Amumu, the death curse that everyone knows him for now, which kills everyone he touches, leaving him to be forever alone, never having a friend to be with. 'Boomstick: Is this whole episode going to be this sad? ' Wiz: Basically, yeah. '''Boomstick: I knew I shouldn't have gone to work today... Wiz: Anyways, Amumu would be cursed to walk the earth forever as a mummy, a decrepit corpse of what he used to be. He couldn't approach anyone, as they'd either die, or they'd run away from him before he could even get close to them. Boomstick: Being all alone, the poor guy decided that it was time to go around on a self-finding journey or whatever. Either way he wanted to go and find himself, and maybe even find a friend, someone immune to the death curse. ' Wiz: Wishful thinking for Amumu, but it wouldn't be enough. Upon entering a small town, everyone closed their doors and turned off their lights, ignoring the mummy entirely. The curse then spoke to him, as curses do, and told him this would be his fate, to be alone, always. His sadness grew into anger and he threw a tantrum. '''Boomstick: Don't sugar coat it, Wiz. Amumu had destroyed the entire town in his uncontrollable rage, transforming him into basically Mini-The Hulk, leveling the place with just his bandages and brute strength. That ain't a tantrum, it's complete and utter rage. ' '''Skills and Abilities: * Death curse: Whoever Amumu hits takes ten percent more magic damage * Bandage Toss: Amumu tosses a bandage towards his opponent, stunning them and dragging him towards them. * Despair: Amumu cries tears which cause everyone in his vicinity to be damaged. * Tantrum: Amumu becomes enraged, reducing his damage taken and attacking in a vicinity around him. This cooldown decreases every time he gets hit. * Curse of the Sad Mummy: Amumu unleashes his bandages out from his body and around his opponents, disabling their attacks and immobilizing them. Wiz: Well, considering we're talking about his rage, let's talk about his other abilities as well, like his Death Curse, which causes everyone he hits to take ten percent more magic damage for ten seconds. Boomstick: And his bandage toss, which stuns and enemy and allows Amumu to spiderman towards them by pulling on his bandages. So he's like Hulk, and Spiderman? Man, he's like every superhero rolled into one. Wiz: As well as Despair, where he cries what seems to be acid tears on his opponents, hurting them and restarting their curse timer. Boomstick: And not only that, but when the going gets tough, he has his ultimate, Curse of the Sad Mummy, which tangles everyone up in his bandages, stopping them from attacking and moving. ' Wiz: We have already seen what the tantrum of an angry Amumu can do, but we haven't talked about his bandages. While they don't seem like much, they never break, and can constrict and immobilize people such as Blitzcrank, the giant mech '''Boomstick: Or Corki, who is literally flying a plane all of the time. That's right. This little ball of emotion can stop planes! Like I said, every superhero. ' '''Weaknesses: *Slow speed *Doesn't have many mobility spells *Cannot attack at a range. *Emotions leave him uncontrolabl Wiz: However, despite all of this, Amumu still has weaknesses. As you can probably tell, he's meant to be a tank, and because of this he suffers from a slow speed. Boomstick: Yeah, and he doesn't really have any means of defending himself if you attack him from a distance. the best he can do is hope to grab you, and if he can't, he's a sitting duck. Keep your distance and he's done for. ' Wiz: Though, even then, Amumu has proven to be a very strong member of the League, where he finally has a home and people who are willing to be with him and call him their friend. ''Amumu: Let's be friends forever! ''Mimikyu'' Cue Mimikyu Song Instrumental Wiz: Pokemon are very popular creatures, being adored by all as fighting companions, pets, and best friends for life. All over the pokemon world, you'll find these adorable creatures no matter where you go. 'Boomstick: And out of all of them, there's one pokemon in particular that is the most popular out of all of them, and that Pokemon is Pikachu. ' 'Boomstick: I mean, how can you blame anyone for liking him? The little guy is adorable! And powerful, too. You'd know that if you took a look at his abilities. I mean, Jesus! ' Wiz: Though, with the rising popularity of Pikachu merchandise and the love of the yellow mouse, there was bound to be someone who wanted to have their time in the spotlight as well. '''Boomstick: And that someone was Mimikyu, a ghost fairy type who decided to put on a costume that looked like a Pikachu...kind of, and uses it to deceive people and make them love him. Combatant Info: ''' '''Name: Mimikyu Species: Disguise Pokemon Height: 8 inches (.2 meters) Weight: 1.5 pounds (0.7) kilograms Type: Fairy and Ghost. Wiz: And it's a good thing that he keeps that costume on, as well. According to the Pokedex in pokemon Sun, when a scholar had tried to look under the creature's costume, he had become terrified and died of shock of what lay underneath. Boomstick: Kinda like my ex, one look at what it really is can kill a man. Hey, why doesn't it do that at the beginning of every battle? Whenever someone tries to fight it it could just lift up it's costume and boom, it's dead. ' Wiz: Well, the costume doesn't just serve as a way to fool people. It also serves as a type of defense mechanism. When dealt with enough damage to actually harm him, the costume of Mimikyu's neck will break, leaving it to just sorta hang there limp, though the dead weight doesn't seem to affect it in any way. '''Boomstick: And that must be terrifying for anyone to look at. You just broke this thing's neck and it's still coming at you, ready to rip you a new one. ' Wiz: That's right. If anyone happens to break its costume's neck, then it will attack mercilessly, wanting to avenge its costume before trying to fix it as though its life depended on it. It almost cares about it too much for its own good. Cue Pokemon Sun & Moon - Abandoned Site Theme 'Abilities and Stats: ' * 'Ability; Disguise: Allows Mimikyu to take one damage dealing hit and take no damage at all. Is aggitated afterwards. ' * 'Shadow Sneak: Melts into the shadows and uses them to appear behind the opponent, or really anywhere. ' * '''Shadow Claw: Attacks with a claw made of pure darkness * Copycat: Copies opponents last using move. ' * '''Double Team: Makes multiple copies of itself, making the real one harder to discern and then hit. ' * '''Highest Stats: Special Defense, Attack, Speed. *'Weaknesses: Ghost and Steel' Boomstick: Though, having a fancy costume isn't all that Mimikyu has going for him. He also has a hell of a lot of moves he can learn when leveling up. ''' Wiz: Moves such as Shadow Sneak and Shadow Claw, which uses the darkness around Mimikyu as a deadly weapon and a way of transport if it really needs to. While Shadow Sneak makes him hard to hit on its own, there's also the move Double Team- '''Boomstick: Oh, you mean Lt. Surge's favorite move? Yeah. Double Team's basically gonna make a pokemon impossible to hit. Fuckin' cheap move, if you ask me... Wiz: Uh, right. Well, you also have Copycat, which lets Mimikyu copy any moves that their enemies throw at them. This can range from simple moves like pound and fury swipes, which are very understandable, to moves only the gods should learn, like Roar of Time, which distorts time itself, and Draco Meteor, which brings out an actual meteor shower. Boomstick: So, basically, Mimikyu can dish out anything that its opponent can, and maybe even do it better than they can, depending on stats. Y'see, Mimikyu is pretty damn versatile. It's highest stats are Speed, Special Defense, and Attack. Mimikyu's kinda built like a tank when it comes to special attacks. ' Wiz: And, surprisingly enough, Mimikyu doesn't actually have that many weaknesses, either. It's typing of Ghost and Fairy make it only weak to steel-based attacks and attacks from other paranormal entities, such as ghosts or...anything that seems dead, I guess. It's not really that specific what counts as a ghost type. It's just gotta be scary. '''Boomstick: Mimikyu. A damn good pokemon to have on your team, and an adorable little guy. What's there not to like? ' Mimikyu: Me...me curse you... Pre-battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a death battllllle! Battle Abandoned Megamart Amumu sulked through the mart, unsure of why he had come here. Here was more of a general term, as well. He wasn't referring to the mart he was in, but the entire island itself. The humidity was absolutely killing him, and the water was as worrying as ever. If any of that got on his bandages, he risked them getting soaking wet, possibly losing their stickiness or making them fragile, and he couldn't afford that. He wouldn't be able to fight, then he might have to leave the League and then he'd be all alone and- Amumu stopped himself and took a deep breath, muttering a mantra of 'Calm down, calm down...'. He put a hand to where his heart once was. No heartbeat. He hasn't felt his heart in so long. It was dead, of course, but a simple beat would be nice, just to make sure he was calming down. With a heavy sigh, Amumu looked around the room he had walked into. Where was he, exactly? Along the walls were pictures of this weird, yellow mouse creature, seeming to be sparking with electricity. It reminded the mummy of Kennen, actually, given its size and the fact it just shot out electricity, though, with all of these posters on the wall, it was a bit unsettling. Some of them had claw marks on them, practically being ripped to shreds. It was like some sort of stalker lived here. It was then that Amumu heard rustling from behind him. The little mummy's body froze up entirely and he took in a gasp of air. It's okay, he told himself. It's okay. Nothing bad's going to happen to you. Maybe it was even a friend? Yeah, wishful thinking, and completely unlikely given his track record, but it wasn't like the mummy was invested in that idea. It was more to hold him over and ignore the fear welling up within him. Slowly, the mummy child turned around. The first thing to come into his sight was a pale yellow, and when he turned around completely he was met with...something in a costume. It looked like it was trying to imitate the creature on those posters that were hung everywhere. For a moment, the creature only stared at him, and there was an uncomfortable silence filling the air as the two creatures stared at each other. Amumu was the first one to break the silence, as he held out a hand towards the creature. "Hey there, little guy," the mummy said with a hopeful look on his face. "Do you wanna be friends? We can..we can try to be friends, if you want?" "Mimi?" The creature looked at the mummy's hand and stared at it. A hand? Was the mummy offering it a hand? Oh! He must be trying to show affection! Oh, the Mimikyu hasn't been given affection in so long! Amumu would suddenly jerk his hand away as the creature tried to run towards it. No! He couldn't touch the thing! What was he thinking? The curse forbids him from doing that. He couldn't...it'd die! "Sorry, bud. I...I can't touch you." Amumu shook his head, trying to fight his urges to hug the creature. He longed to be hugged, to touch someone, but...he couldn't. This poor thing would die. "Look, it's best if I just go...sorry bud." The Mimikyu would stop as the head of its costume tilted in confusion. What? But...the mummy was just about to pet it? A sudden anger started welling up in the Mimikyu's heart as it realized what happened. Oh, it understands now. It was just playing with the Mimikyu, playing some cruel joke to get its hopes up, only to abandon him! Well, the pokemon wasn't going to have that! The fairy type was going to make him pay for this! Suddenly, a clawed hand would come out underneath the pokemon's costume and clawed at the mummy in front of him. The mummy would gasp at it dug into his body. The claws would get stuck on his bandages, and it'd take a second for the creature to pull its hand away, but that was all it'd take for Amumu, who didn't really seem to feel pain from that attack, to assess the situation. Oh...he really screwed up now. That's nothing new, though... "Alright...guess we're fighting now." He wished he didn't have to, but there didn't seem to be a choice now. Fight! Cue Alolan Wild Encounter Music ''' The Mimikyu was quick to get into action. With an energy now fueled by anger, the Mimikyu pulled it's claw back and brought it back underneath its costume. It brought the fake Pikachu head down and leaped forward, attempting to headbutt the mummy and send it flying. Amumu, though, had braced for the attack. His body had tensed up, and his reaction time heightened. The experience he had in the League took in effect and he grabbed the Mimikyu by the head before it was able to make contact. He felt himself slide back a bit from the sheer force the pokemon had behind it, and he was...honestly surprised. That doesn't happen often. "Sorry about this," the mummy muttered as he quickly spun around before letting go of the Mimikyu, planning to send the pokemon sailing into the wall. He hated to hurt such a creature, but he really needed to get back to the League. If he died here, they wouldn't even know what'd happen to him... Before the Mimikyu had hit the wall, however, it's body had dissolved into a shadowy substance, which quickly dispersed and went in all directions. The room was now eerily quiet as Amumu spun around, looking around the room for any sign of the creature. He didn't know that thing could teleport! He didn't even know what it was! "Mim!" By the time he heard the yell, it was already too late. A sudden force was applied to his back and he was sent flying into the wall instead. The force was enough to make Amumu tumble in midair and slam into the wall with his back. The mummy groaned in pain as he slid to his feet. The next attack hit him square in the chest, and the mummy child let out a cry of pain as he felt claws dig into his body. He couldn't bleed, he lost that ability a long time ago, but he was sure that if he could, there'd be some blood leaking out by now. A plus about being dead, maybe? Whatever. "That's it," Amumu muttered as he grabbed the hand that was lodged in his chest. With the force he used to restrain those like Blitzcrank, he would pull the claw out of his chest and toss the pokemon away from him. It went flying out the door of the room and land with a thud. It stood up, it's head teetering from one side to another with every sudden movement of its body. It's body suddenly dispersed again and it was no longer visible. "I gotta get outta here," Amumu muttered as he ran out of the small room. Normally he'd excel in such an enclosed environment, but this creature, whatever it was, had the same advantage, and it looked like it could just teleport to wherever it wanted to. Of course. The one thing he really can't combat. "Kyu!" Amumu was quick on the draw this time. He suddenly spun to the right, where the sound had come from. He grabbed a loose bandage on his body and tossed it towards the pokemon. It hit the ghost type square in the head, stunning it and allowing Amumu to pull himself towards the pokemon. Once within range, he'd slam his head down against the apparent head of the pokemon. He couldn't even tell where this thing's vitals were... The head fell limp as soon as Amumu had hit it hard enough, and the Mimikyu was still as it came to this realization, as if it had just been stabbed through the heart. What? Its...its costume. Its broken..he'd have to fix it or else no one would fall for his disguise and then everyone would hate him and then-THE MUMMY IS GOING TO PAY! When the pokemon didn't struggle after the headbutt, though, Amumu stopped and took a few steps back, staring at the creature. Was that it? Was that all it took to kill it? Or did the death curse take effect a lot earlier than it should have? I mean, either way, it was good for him, but- "Mim!" The creature had suddenly cried out in pure anger, a sound that made Amumu scream out in shock and take a step back. Suddenly, multiple copies of the creature would come out of its body, circling around the mummy and giving him looks of pure anger. "Copies?" Amumu muttered as he looked around, trying to see if there was a real one, or if the copies were actually physical or not. This was like Zed with his shadows. How could he tell which one was real? Though, before he could start attacking wildly, there was a sudden pain in his back. Claws, again. The pain made him gasp and he stumbled forward. Once he regained himself, he spun around to face his attacker, but all he saw were the copies. It could have been any one of them. Oh god, oh god. What was he going to do?! Another attack had hit him in the back, then one in the arm, and then the side, then the chest. The attacks kept coming one after the other, seemingly from all sides. The mummy felt a sense of futility in trying to attack any of the copies, and that futility had filled him with despair. With a shrill cry followed by several loud sobs, tears began flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall, pooling up on the floor in a large puddle. "M-Mim!" Amumu stopped when he heard the cry of pain, and he turned around to see that the Mimikyu had stopped dead in its tracks. All of the copies had disappeared, and all that remained was the real one, the one he could actually attack, and he immediately took the chance. Once again he threw a bandage at the pokemon to stun it before pulling himself closer to it. He headbutted the creature once again, and before it could recover, he grabbed it once more and intended to toss it. Before he could go through with this idea, though, he stopped. The last time he tried throwing this thing, it didn't go that well. So instead of throwing it... Amumu suddenly spiked the pokemon down into the ground. Amumu heard something crunching, and he wasn't sure if it was part of the costume or the bones in the poor creature. God, should he really be doing this? Maybe he could just give it a hell of a beating and leave it alone. He didn't want to kill the thing...maybe he could just knock it out. Though, shortly after being spiked, the Pokemon stood back up. The head of its disguise was completely flattened after being thrown against the ground. One of the ears looked like it was about the fall off and the head was more of an oval than a circle. This would take forever to fix! Alright, this mummy was really going to pay now. The Mimikyu then brought out its shadowy arms and grabbed the mummy by its sides. Taking notes from the Mummy's technique when he had thrown it into the ground, it slammed the mummy into the ground, head first, adding in an extra bit of flair by doing a backflip while doing so. There wasn't much of a crunch when Amumu had hit head first with the tiled floor. It was more like a dull thump. Not hearing anything signaling the lethality of its attack, the Mimikyu grabbed both of the mummy's arms, lifted him up, and slammed him into the ground. Once, twice, three times. It ended the combo with a headbutt to the back. Mimikyu hopped off of the mummy cheerfully as it began to scurry away. Anything would die from an attack like that. Now all he had to do was rebuild its costume and-wait it heard movement. put music here, just place holder "Enough of this!" Amumu suddenly shouted as he stood up from his spot on the ground. He was feeling low on health, but now he was angry. He was not losing to some pipsqueak in a costume! He charged towards the pokemon once more and before it could get away, the mummy brought its leg back and kicked it with full force towards the wall. The force was so great that the Mimikyu flew straight through the wall, already fragile given years of abandonment, and went sailing out towards the beach. Bandages shot out of Amumu's body and a decent portion of the wall was destroyed, letting sunlight leak through into the building. Amumu raced towards where the Mimikyu was going to land, determined to finish this. Once Amumu had made it to the Mimikyu, who was just getting up, slowly but surely, Amumu thrusts his hand forward. Bandages suddenly rose up from the ground like tentacles of an octopus. They grabbed onto the Mimikyu and latched onto it. Amumu already felt his energy draining from just using the powerful move, so he'd be sure to make this quick, and hopefully painful for this little brat. "Goodbye!" Amumu lifted his hand up and the pokemon was sent flying into the air. Amumu wasn't sure how far up, as he wasn't good at estimating heights, but it was definitely high up. Far past the treeline. Once the pokemon came falling back down again, the bandages grabbed it once more and slammed it against the ground. The pokemon lay there, unmoving, and Amumu let out a huff of relief as he brought the bandages back into the ground. Okay, now he can leave. K.- Amumu took a few steps forward before he suddenly felt even weaker than before. He had to take a knee for a second, his vision becoming blurry. What was going on? He...he finished his attack. Why did he- "Kyuuu!" Bandages shot out of the ground again. Bandages that Amumu wasn't controlling them, either. They wrapped around the poor, weakened mummy and began to slam him against the ground, his energy failing him as he found himself unable to even struggle against the bandages. The bandages then slammed the mummy into the ground multiple times. Again, and again, and again. Every blow weakened the mummy even further. Eventually, after several more slams into the ground, he felt the bandages pull on his body. His should couldn't take it. He was unraveling! The mummy let out an ear piercing, fearful scream as his body was slowly ripped in half. Once he was completely ripped in half now being only a bundle of bandages, the bigger bandages retreated into the ground. -O! Mimikyu happily scurried back to the mall, enjoying a job well done. Now, he had to fix this costume... The final scene shows Mimikyu scurrying to fix its costume while Amumu's soul shot towards the League at the speed of light to respawn. Outcome '''Boomstick: Holy shit! What the hell was that!? Did that Pipsqueak take down super mummy?! Wiz: Yes, actually, and it was an incredibly close match. Surprisingly so, in fact. While Amumu was much bulkier than Mimikyu, and debatably stronger, Mimikyu had many more opportunities to turn the tide. He was much more versatile, and his moves gave him the ability to keep going. Boomstick: Yeah, like Pain Split, which he used at the end before he became more than a ghost. This drained Amumu's energy and gave the little guy more. ' Wiz: And with the move Copycat, and Mimic, the Mimikyu could copy whatever Amumu threw at him, including his ultimate. While Amumu could destroy an entire city with his rage, a Mimikyu could easily do the same thing given a high enough level, just given the sheer destruction capability of pokemon, and Mimikyu could throw that damage right back at Amumu. '''Boomstick: 'But Boomstick', I hear you all cry, 'wouldn't the death curse have killed the Mimikyu by now?' Well if we were using the curse to it's fullest, the Mimikyu would die practically immediately. Where's the fun in that? ' Wiz: Besides, taking game mechanics into account, it doesn't seem like the death curse does much but cause more magic damage, so it doesn't seem like the curse is as bad as the legend says. The combatants don't die after simply touching him, so it's clearly just amped up for dramatic effect. Mimikyu may have suffered from magic damage, but it still didn't have to worry much, especially since it could dodge most attacks Amumu had, with Double Team as one of it's main moves. '''Boomstick: And with the speed being to Mimikyu's advantage, it didn't take long for him to simply overpower the mummy. I guess Amumu wasn't all that he was ''wrapped'' up to be. Get it? 'Cause, mummy? And...wrappings. Screw you, it's a good joke. Wiz: Ugh...the winner is Mimikyu. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Jackythejack Category:'Pokemon vs League of Legends' themed Death Battle Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018